A conventional power driver circuit is illustrated in FIG. 1. As illustrated in the figure, a driver delivers a gate drive signal to the gate of a field effect transistor (FET). The FET is arranged to drive a load in response to the gate signal.
The driver circuit provides the gate drive signal to the FET in response to a control signal. The gate drive signal corresponds to either the ground potential or the full supply voltage, depending on the control signal. The duty cycle and/or frequency of the gate signal controls the average power that is delivered to the load.